cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Coalition of Superior Nations
Category:Blue team alliances The Charter of the Global Coalition of Superior Nations Article I: Government of the GCSN: Powers and Responsibilities 1. GCSN Members All member nations of the Global Coalition of Superior Nations are responsible for the protection of their fellow members. All members may also propose initiatives on any topic for the Assembly to vote on. 2. Chief Minister The Chief Minister is the leader of the alliance. The Chief Minister will maintain veto power over decisions that have been made by the Assembly and elections that have occurred. If the Chief Minister resigns the Deputy Chief Minister will take power until a replacement is found. The Chief Minister has emergency powers to eject any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security. 3. Deputy Chief Minister The Deputy Chief Minister will help the Chief Minister lead the alliance. In the rare event of an emergency where the Chief Minister is not able to perform his duties the Deputy Chief Minister will take power. The Deputy Chief Minister is responsible for helping with the daily operations of the alliance. 4. The Assembly The Assembly is made up of the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Foreign Relations, and the Minister of Domestic Affairs. The Assembly is responsible for voting on issues that require decision and initiatives proposed by the members of the GCSN. The Assembly may also veto any vetoes made by the Chief Minister if any member of the Assembly calls for an emergency veto and it is successfully voted upon. For a decision to be made two of the three members of the Assembly must choose the selected option. All members of the Assembly must log in to the GCSN forms at least once every day. Emergency elections will occur if any member can not perform their duties for any reason. -A. Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense will deal with all wars and will make all decisions in war situations. They will be held with the responsibility of making and organizing all squads to create an effective military in case of emergency. They will hold one vote in the Assembly. -B. Minister of Foreign Relations The Minister of Foreign Relations keeps track of and establishes friendly relations with all other alliances. They are responsible for organizing embassies, and resolving any problems. They will hold one vote in the Assembly. -C. Minister of Domestic Affairs The Minister of Domestic Affairs solves problems within the alliance. They are responsible for keeping an updated record of all alliance members and whether or not they are active. They are also responsible for organizing recruitment and keeping the alliance on track. They will hold one vote in the Assembly. 5. Directors There will be three directors who help run the alliance. They are the Director of Recruitment, the Director of Education, and the Director of Trade. The Director of Recruitment is responsible for organizing recruitment and getting more members to our alliance. The Director of Education is responsible for educating new members on how to play the game and making sure every member grows and improves. The Director of Trade is responsible for helping members find good trades and encouraging trading within the alliance. Article II: Admission Any nation joining the blue team and pledging an oath to the Global Coalition of Superior Nations on the Global Coalition of Superior Nations forum requesting membership will be admitted, after a prompt nation background check. Once a nation is a member of the Global Coalition of Superior Nations they are forbidden to join any other alliance in Cyber Nations or they will be banned by the Chief Minister. Article III: War 1. Defensive Wars All members of the GCSN have the right to defend themselves from attackers. If they are unjustly attacked, all members within strength range of the attacker must help defend their fellow member unless they are unable to for an accepted reason. 2. Offensive Wars All members of the GCSN MUST NOT declare offensive wars on nations belonging to other alliances, except in case of an alliance war between the GCSN and the said alliance. Declaration of war on unaligned nations is acceptable; however the GCSN will not support the war unless it is approved by the Chief Minister. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit an initiative to change the GCSN Charter. If the Assembly approves the initiative (with a two thirds vote) then it will be passed and the Charter shall be changed. Also, any member may request clarification of any part of the Charter which shall be provided by the Chief Minister. Article V: Expulsion or Impeachment Any member can submit an initiative to expel another member from the GCSN. If the Assembly approves the expulsion then the member shall be expelled. The Chief Minister can not be expelled. Any member can submit an initiative to impeach any member of the assembly. If two thirds of the members of the GCSN approve of the impeachment in a vote lasting 72 hours, the member will be impeached and emergency elections will occur. Article VI: The Election System The Election system will start with member nominations, which will be held for 72 hours before votes are cast. Nominations will be held for the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Foreign Relations, and the Minister of Domestic Affairs. A member can nominate any fellow member for the elections. If a member wants to run and has not been nominated they may post their own candidacy. Nominees may post their ideas and plans, basically campaigning for their position. Members may also ask the candidates questions about their plans during the 72 hour period. Lastly, polls will be set up by the Chief Minister. All members are allowed one vote per Minister. Polls will last another 72 hours. All polls are opened on the 1st of every month. Upon closing, the person with the most votes for each position will take office immediately. All elected government officials will hold office for one month. Directors will be appointed by the Chief Minister and approved by the Assembly. Article VII: Security The security of the GCSN and its members is crucial to the success of this alliance. Any nation found to be spying on the GCSN will be ruthlessly dealt with. Decisions about this situation, as any war situation, will be made by the Minister of Defense. The Protected Rights of the GCSN 1. All members of the GCSN have the right to express themselves in any way that is not dangerous to any member of the GCSN or the GCSN as a whole. 2. All members of the GCSN have the right to possess military tools including but not limited to troops, tanks, missiles, and nuclear weapons. 3. All members of the GCSN have the right to defend themselves. 4. All members of the GCSN have the right to propose initiatives to the Assembly. 5. All members of the GCSN have the right to attempt to run for a position on the Assembly and choose who to elect for the Assembly. 6. All members of the GCSN have the right to leave the GCSN at any time. 7. All members of the GCSN have the right to participate in the alliance and work toward its improvement and growth. History Of The GCSN The GCSN was founded on June 7, 2007 by Brilliance. It has experienced tremendous growth. On September 1, 2007 it merged with the Commonwealth of New England to create the Commonwealth of Great Nations. External links *GCSN Forums - The official forums of the alliance. *GCSN Sign-Up Topic - The official sign-up topic of the alliance. *GCSN Video - The official video of the alliance.